fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
List of weapons in Fire Emblem Warriors
The following is a list of weapons that appear in Fire Emblem Warriors. Swords Generic * Bronze Sword * Iron Sword * Steel Sword * Silver Sword * Brave Sword * Hero Sword Special * Lancereaver (Effective against lance units) * Zanbato (Effective against horse units) * Armorslayer (Effective against armored units) * Wing Clipper (Effective against flying units) * Spirit Katana (Effective against monstrous units) * Wyrmslayer (Effective against draconic units) * Conduit Sword (Deals magical damage) * Bolster Sword (Attack/Boost+ attribute) Unique *Enliron (Rowan) *Facinna (Lianna) *Exalted Falchion (Marth) *Falchion (Chrom) *Parallel Falchion (Lucina) *Yato (Corrin) *Raijinto (Ryoma) *Siegfried (Xander) *Sol Katti (Lyn) *Lady Sword (Celica) *Missiletainn(Owain) *Wo Dao (Navarre) *Olivia's Blade (Olivia) *Risyl (Darios) *Chrom's Training Sword (Requires Chrom amiibo to unlock) Axes Generic * Bronze Axe * Iron Axe * Steel Axe * Silver Axe * Brave Axe * Hero Axe Special * Swordreaver (Effective against sword units) * Halberd (Effective against horse units) * Hammer (Effective against armored units) * Volant Axe (Effective against flying units) * Blessed Axe (Effective against monstrous units) * Dragon Axe (Effective against draconic units) * Conduit Axe (Deals magical damage) * Bolster Axe (Attack/Boost+ attribute) Unique * Camilla's Axe (Camilla) * Lissa's Axe (Lissa) * Frederick's Axe (Frederick) * Hauteclere (Minerva) Lances Generic * Bronze Lance * Iron Lance * Steel Lance * Silver Lance * Brave Lance * Hero Lance Special * Axereaver (Effective against axe units) * Horseslayer (Effective against horse units) * Heavy Spear (Effective against armored units) * Flycatcher (Effective against flying units) * Blessed Lance (Effective against monstrous units) * Dragonpike (Effective against draconic units) * Conduit Lance (Deals magical damage) * Bolster Lance (Attack/Boost+ attribute) Unique * Cordelia's Lance (Cordelia) * Hinoka's Spear (Hinoka) * Wing Spear (Caeda) * Oboro's Spear (Oboro) * Blessed Lance (Azura) Bows Generic * Bronze Bow * Iron Bow * Steel Bow * Silver Bow * Brave Bow * Hero Bow Special * Hunter's Bow (Effective against horse units) * Cleave Bow (Effective against armored units) * Blessed Bow (Effective against monstrous units) * Dragonkiller Bow (Effective against draconic units) * Conduit Bow (Deals magical damage) Unique * Fujin Yumi (Takumi) * Spellbane Yumi (Sakura) * Anna's Bow (Anna) * Niles's Bow (Niles) Tomes Generic * Bronze Tome * Iron Tome * Steel Tome * Silver Tome * Brave Tome * Hero Tome Special * Unsaddler Tome (Effective against horse units) * Piercing Tome (Effective against armored units) * Wingbane Tome (Effective against flying units) * Condragon Tome (Effective against draconic units) * Blessed Tome (Effective against monstrous units) * Conduit Tome (Deals physical damage) Unique * Brynhildr (Leo) * Moonlight (Elise) * Thoron (Robin) * Aura (Linde) * Tharja's Hex (Tharja) * Grima's Truth (Validar) * Iago's Tome (Iago) * Imhullu (Gharnef) Dragonstones Generic * Bronzestone * Ironstone * Steelstone * Silverstone * Bravestone * Herostone Special * Piked Dragonstone (Effective against horse units) * Ironbanestone (Effective against armored units) * Risestone (Effective against flying units) * Blessedstone (Effective against monstrous units) * Undragonstone (Effective against draconic units) Unique * Divinestone (Tiki) * Tiki's Tear (Requires Tiki amiibo to unlock) Staves *Heal *Mend *Recover *Bloom Festal *Sun Festal *Great Festal Special Weapons These weapons appear in the game as part of a character's special attack or attack combos, but are not able to be collected or equipped as a standard weapon. * Mani Katti: Visibly wielded by Lyn. *Killing Edge: Visibly wielded by Navarre * Awakening Heal Staff : Lissa's Axe uses the staff as the basis for the handle and part of the Axe head. * Levin Sword: Appears in Robin's Warrior Special. * Bolt Axe: Appears in Lissa's Awakening Special. * Mercurius: Appears in Frederick's Awakening Special. * Gradivus: Appears in Frederick's Awakening Special. * Leo's Iceblade: Appears in Leo's Pair-Up Special. * Omega Yato: Appears in Corrin's Warrior Special. * Blazing Yato: Appears in Azura's Pair-Up Special. * Grim Yato: Appears in Azura's Pair-Up Special. *Waterwheel: Appears in Oboro's Pair-Up Special. * Elfire: Appears as Robin and Tharja's second Strong Attack. * Elwind: Appears as Robin and Tharja's third Strong Attack. * Thoron: Appears as Robin and Tharja's fourth Strong Attack and Linde's fifth Strong Attack. * Ruin: Appears as Robin and Tharja's fifth Strong Attack. * Rexaura: Appears as Robin's sixth Strong Attack. * Arcwind: Appears as Elise and Leo’s second Strong Attack. * Goetia: Appears as Elise and Leo's third Strong Attack and Tharja's sixth Strong Attack. * Arcfire: Appears as Elise and Leo's fourth Strong Attack. * Mjölnir: Appears as Elise and Leo's sixth Strong Attack. * Ginnungagap: Appears in Elise's Pair-Up Special. * Brynhildr: Appears in Leo's Awakening Special. * Ragnarok: Appears in Celica's Awakening Special. *Wind: Appears as Linde's third Strong Attack. *Blizzard: Appears as Linde's fourth Strong Attack. *Bolganone: Appears as Linde's sixth Strong Attack. *Aura: Appears as Linde's Warrior Special. *Nosferatu: Appears in Linde's Awakening Special and as Tharja's Warrior Special. *Starlight: Appears in Linde's Pair-Up Special. * Rescue: Appears in Sakura's Awakening Special. * Freeze: Appears in Elise's Awakening Special. * Enfeeble: Appears in Elise's Awakening Special. *Elise's Staff: Appears in Elise's Awakening Special. Category:Lists Category:Weapons